The present disclosure relates to a leadless package type power semiconductor module.
According to a general power semiconductor module as published in Patent Document 1, a power device and a control IC are mounted on a lead frame and an external terminal is formed using the lead frame. Further, Patent Document 2 publishes a structure in which a power device and a control IC are mounted on a heat radiating substrate and a lead frame is connected to an outside of the heat radiating substrate to form an external terminal.
However, the general power semiconductor module has a one-dimensional structure using a lead frame terminal for connecting to the outside and using an inner lead frame or the heat radiating substrate on which various devices are mounted and therefore it is difficult to reduce a size of the power semiconductor module.
That is, a market has demanded a high-integration, high-performance, and small power semiconductor module, but the above-mentioned general power semiconductor module has a dual in-line package (DIP) form or a single in-line package (SIP) form. The semiconductor module having the structure is hardly to be highly integrated and miniaturized due to a flat structure of the inner lead frame mounted with lead frame terminals and various devices which are connected to the outside in terms of characteristics of the structure of the power semiconductor module.